A new superhero is born
by lionelmessi
Summary: Alex becomes the UK's Ben Tennyson
1. Chapter 1

A/N – Never to be done before here is the first Alex Rider/Ben 10 Crossover Hope you enjoy! And please more reviews

A new superhero on the block

Chapter 1- The visitor

Alex Rider was sound sleep on Saturday morning when suddenly he woke up to find Jack shaking him to get out of the bed. He slowly got up and tiredly said "What's wrong Jack Its Saturday morning and you know I sleep in on Saturdays" Jack replied angrily "MI6 are on the phone and they want you to experiment a new gadget". Alex thought to himself that the last time MI6 sent him for a mission; he had nearly been killed by the Grief clones. He began to undress and stepped into the bathroom to wash any thoughts of anger in his head. Once he arrived downstairs he asked Jack without any emotion at all "Do you think I should go?" Jack sighed and replied "It's your call Alex, if you want to see the new gadget just go". For some reason Jack had a tone of pure excitement in her voice as if she was hiding a secret. Alex said his goodbyes and went out of the door.

When Alex arrived at Liverpool Street, he went into the top secret headquarters and asked the receptionist for Mrs. Jones and sat down once she had confirmed that they wanted him. About 10 minutes later Mrs. Jones came in sucking her usual minty sweet and beckoned to Alex to follow her. He got up and followed Mrs. Jones in the lift. Once they had arrived at their destination Alex was shown in to Mr. Blunt's office and couldn't believe his eyes . On the desk there was a frog like creature but Alex knew his name from the news and he was the guy who designed the ultra-technical Omnitrix and the more advanced Ultimatrix. His name was Azmuth and he was from an plant of super-intelligent beings known as the Galvans. Azmuth saw him and said " Ah the famous Alex Rider at last. I was wondering when you were going to show up.". Alex sat down and Azmuth droned on like a wasp " You are probably wondering why I am in the office of one of your planet's secret services" "I shall tell you why I am here". Azmuth jumped in Alex hand and Alex brought him close to his face. Azmuth asked him " How would you like it if you become the next Ben Tennyson and also become a world-class alien fighter". Alex's eyes lit up with excitement as he couldn't believe this was happening as the Ultramatrix creator said " I am gifting you with your own Ultramatrix with all of Ben's aliens as well as other superheroes and animals. Plus you will get your own team like Ben and this team with their own powers is waiting outside. I think you will know all of them". Alex stretched out his hand to enable Azmuth to bring out the Ultramatrix which attached itself to his wrist. Alex shouted "Lets kick alien butt" and thanked Azmuth before walking out of the door to meet his new team.

A/N Guess who is in his team and post it in your reviews! Remember to review and comment!


	2. surprise surprise

A/N – Albany you were close but sorry the team is not what you thought it to be read on and find out and thanks for reviewing. Thanks Mainn. I do not own Ben or Alex. There is a surprise in this chapter

Ch 2 – Surprise Surprise

Alex stepped out of the door to immediately find 3 people who he knew quite well. They were Jack, Tom and Sabina. Alex quickly ran over to them and said "How come you are here and have you got any powers like me too". Jack replied "Yes we have and we like to show you". Alex slowly nodded his head and the demonstration began. Jack's power was that she could produce magical beams and shields like Gwen Tennyson but she could change into her Anodite form as well. Tom's powers were to absorb materials like rock and metal. He demonstrated his power by tough huge wall of glass and changing into that material. Sabina's power was to control electrical items such as cookers and computers by just thinking at it. Suddenly Azmuth teleported to the spot right at front of them and said " I have another surprise for you Alex Rider and this will be found in the Plumber Academy when you are sent there for training. Also your watch is different to Ben Tennyson's in two different ways. The first way is its name which is the Megatarix and the 2nd new feature is the combines two aliens into one as Alex's eyes widened in disbelief. Now I am going to transport you to the plumber academy". In an instant they were transported to a big spiraling building which was where they were going to become plumbers. As soon as they were escorted by a plumber who looked like the Incredible Hulk in a white uniform and his name was Hulk. Alex immediately saw two people he thought he would never see in his life: his parents. They saw Alex and began to rush towards him before hugging him in a tight embrace. Suddenly Alex's mind was full of questions because he started asking them at once. John and Helen Rider laughed and said "That was a fake plane crash and MI6 thought that it would be safe if we lived in this plumber base and train new recruits like you" said Helen Rider is her kind voice. John told his son that he was already ready for his first mission but his friends needed training such as weapons training. Alex only needed to test his new weapon and he was to start straight away. Alex pressed his finger on the blue and black peace sign and turned the circle around until it showed all of the aliens but his came with a new feature which was touchscreen arrows. He pressed one of the arrows and slammed hard on the circle. His body started to change into blue and wings sprouted. He had turned into Big Chill but he had a new name for this alien which was Frostbite. Alex as Frost bite blew some ice and froze the wall. He membered something and pressed the Mega matrix logo on his chest and turned into Ultimate Frostbite and blew out ice flames. He and his team were now ready to team up with Ben Tennyson and stop a massive threat. Before Alex's team had arrived, there was a warning that in Vilgaxia the egg that the former conqueror had laid was about to hatch and produce a fully grown Vilgax who was half robot and was bigger than his father. Ben and his team needed help to destroy it and only the Alien Busters (Alex's name for his team) could stop this enraged squid like being from taking revenge on the hero who had killed his father.

A/N pretty good eh. Remember to review and comment please!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n unfortunately I do not own AR or Ben 10

Ch 3- The first battle

As soon as Alex's team received the distress call from Ben's team , they suddenly went into action stations and teleported to Vilgax's mansion. When they were instantly teleported to Vilgax's mansion , they rushed inside the mansion and Alex changed intro a blue alien who looked like Wolverine and his name was Speedster. Speedster zoomed to the rescue and started attacking Vilgax 5.0 with spin kicks and spinning around him like a tornado. Vilgax 5.0 was giddy which made him fall to his knees but he had stunned Speedster with a stun ray. Alex transformed back into his human form and fell on the floor. He remained unconscious which made Sabina and Jack power up their mana and blast Vilgax 5.0 with a fire ray which blasted a hole in Vilgax's stomach. Vilgax reacted furiously by swiping Jack and Sabina with a energy which made them crumple on the ground. Tom shouted very loudly with a ugly swear word and absorbed iron. He crafted a iron sword out of his hand and stabbed Vilgax in the stomach. Meanwhile Ben and the others were chained up near the room that Tom and Vilgax were dueling. Gwen muttered a spell and the chains broke off. " Lets help the newbies" said Kevin. They rushed to the room which the ferocious battle was taking place. When they reached the room Ben turned into Humogosaur and did a uppercut on Vilgax who went flying and landed with a thud. Alex's team were recovering for their sudden defeat when they witnessed the power of BEN 10 for the first time. Ben said " This is the only the first of them and we need to kill the other 5 before we kill this one.". Suddenly a loud explosion shattered the roof and both heroes turned into Cannonbolt and protected their friends. When the explosion had done its work they set off to find out who caused it.

Who will it be?

A./N Please R&R


	4. Revenge of Vilgax's children

A/N I do not own these two

Please review

Ch 4 – Revenge of the Vilgax children

As Ben and Alex recovered from the injuries that Vilgax 2.0 had inflicted on them, they suddenly saw smoke coming from the egg chamber. "That cannot be good" said Ben as they set off to investigate the source of the fire. When they finally got to the egg chamber their faces wore a expression of pure terror. In front of them an assortment of newly modified Vilgaxs were walking towards them in a menacing way. Some of these had hideous features such as glowing red eyes which were like dry blood and some had guns for hands. When they saw the hero who had killed their father , they let out a blood-curdling roar and began to charge. The 6 heroes prepared to do battle with the killer heirs of the Vilgaxia kingdom. Alex suddenly transformed into a alien with four eyes and four arms. These arms were covered in red and black spikes. Ben's name for this alien was Fourarms but Alex named it Red Riot. Ben turned into Rath and screamed " Lemme tell ya something heirs of the Vilgax throne , Rath will kill you like Rath has done to Vilgax the conqueror of 10 worlds". Once he had screamed his insults , he began to charge and choke slammed 1 Vilgax on the ground. This Vilgax groaned as the battle commenced. Kevin and Tom absorbed steel and morphed their hands into deadly looking swords and stabbed two heirs which made them bleed to death. However Vilgax's heirs outnumbered the 6 heroes as they continued to assault them. "We need a plan" said Ben as they retreated and ran to the nearset place to hide.

A/n – What will be the plan to defeat them? Please review


	5. The master plan

A/N I do not own Ben 10 or Alex Rider

The master plan

Once the two teams of heroes found a safe place to hide , they began to come up with a master plan to topple the Vilgax dynasty forever. Alex said " lets trick them by turning into Vilgax copies and turning on them". Ben shook his head and said in a low tone " Been there , done that" He drank his blueberry and mango smoothie and had a great idea He said " Here's what we do , your team will try to distract Vilgax and we will try to shut their supply of air which is called Voxgen. If that does not work we move to Plan B which is your idea" They all agreed and started to go where the Vilgax's heirs were waiting for them Each one of them had razor sharp teeth and bloodthirsty eyes Ben ands his team went the other way to the air supply unit when Alex and his team to prepare to fight the next Vilgaxia heirs Alex turned into a fiery orange alien called Inferno and aimed a good shot in one of the Vilgax's eyes and blinded her temporary but he aimed another one in her mouth which made Vilgaxia explode into a million little pieces

Sabina did a powerful spell which knocked another member of the Vilgax Royal family down and made Inferno do a fire spin which made the fallen villain crash into the ground and lay unconscious as Tom absorbed the metal in the palace and made a formidable weapon called a sword-axe He brought the weapon down and sliced the head of a Vilgax who came charging out of nowhere Alex turned into another alien called Sound master and split himself in 10 different copies He opened his mouth and screamed which made all of the Vilgax hold their ears to protect their ears from bleeding Alex stopped and all of the Vilgaxs fall to the floor whimpering however , they stood back up with fierce grins and started to charge towards them with a menacing stare Alex transformed into a orange tiger called Snarl and ripped one of the Vilgax's heart out and showed the others who were heart broken Snarl yelled " Lemme tell ya something the heirs of Vilgax , this is a lesson to you , do not mess with Alexander Rider and Benjamin Tennyson" They immedialety froze because Sabina casted a freezing spell

A/n - What will Ben do in the mean time cAn they cut the air supply and save the universe Find out in the next chapter and please review!


	6. the final showdown

A/N – the last chapter is here. Pleas review and remember I do not own Alex Rider or Ben 10. After this one I hope to write another one in the coming days about dr Ammino.

Chapter 6 –The final showdown

Ben and his team were still looking for an air supply switch when they heard an ear-splitting scream from where Alex and his team were fighting. They quickly rushed to the emergency when they saw a massive Vilgax hatching from a giant green egg. Ben and Alex turned into two massive aliens called Way Big and Giantosuar. They tried to stop Vilgax XXX from breaking out from the yolk but he slammed them both to the ground. Suddenly the last of the Vilgax clones broke out and grabbed Sabina and threw her across the room but Gwen made a rope to pull her back across . Meanwhile Ben and Alex realized if this one was killed , the rest of the Vilgaxs would die as well. Ben whispered something to his ear and Alex nodded slowly. Alex transformed into a electric coloured yeti called Shockwave and punched the massive Viilgax who groaned in pain. Ben screamed " Keep on shocking him while I think of something". Shockwave smashed the floor which sent huge shockwaves towards Vilgax XXX and knocked him off the ground. Alex taunted " Have that Squidface". The insult hit home and Vilgax XXX started to charge towards the multicoloured monkey and tried to head butt but Alex touched his head which sent a massive shock which blasted a hole in Vilgax's eye. Suddenly Ben turned into Heatblast and burned a 18 inch hole in Vilgax XXX's stomach but he still did not fall. Alex screamed to the others " We need everybody to take this fiend down". Kevin and Tom absorbed a really sharp material called vibriaum and slashed Vilgax's knees in half . Vilgax XX was nearly half dead when suddenly he let a enraged yell and crawled toward the heroes. Kevin transformed his hand into a sword and stabbed him in the heart. Vilgax XXX let a blood-curdling scream as his green blood splashed out of his body. Finally he sank to his knees and lay still. Meanwhile the other Vilgaxs blood were spilling over the as one by one their hearts stopped. Ben and Alex celebrated by cracking some jokes and Alex kissed Sabina. Kevin intruded the moment by saying " Can we go back home , this place stinks of dried squid". Gwen jabbed him in the elbow as they headed back to the jet.

A/N – Remmber to review and look out for my nxt story

Lionel Messi


End file.
